A Glee Wedding
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: With Kurt and Blaine's love growing stronger each day, Can they really be together forever? They can if Finn can help it! Rated M for Safty/Later Chapters Kurt/Blaine and Finn/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea came out of nowhere O_O Let me know what you think. Do you love it? Hate it ? Sugetstions?**

A sudden shuffling noise next to the bed woke Kurt from his dreaming. "You have to leave already?" He said with a groan, opening his eyes. "I'm afraid so," His boyfriend of 8 years said with a sad smile. They had been high school sweethearts and were still in love even now.

"But Blaine," he whined, " How am I supposed to go back to sleep without you next to me?" Blaine laughed. "Actually you need to get up! Finn will be here in an hour,"

"Oh no I forgot!" Kurt was up in an instant.

"Do I have to remind you of everything,"

"You know you do," He said with a sly grin. He grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled him aginst him.

"Baby I have to leave," Kurt pouted.

"I know, I know. Ill be home before you know it," He kissed his lips gently, "Besides, Finn will be here so you wont be alone all day."

"But I hate planning weddings!" He countinued his pouting as Blaine grabbed the car keys.

"I know baby, I know but you have to be strong for Finn's sake. He can't do this without you and you know it."

"How do you know all the right things to say," He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck with a smile.

"Oh how I love you Kurt,"

"Not as much as I love you," They both laughed and kissed one last time before the doorbell rang, "I thought you said an hour,"

He shrugged, "My bad?"

Kurt rushed to get dressed as Blaine got the door.

"Baby, Finn's here and I'm leaving! See you soon. Have fun!"

"Love you Hunny,"

"You too." Kurt waltz out into the living room were Finn was standing.

"Just get up?" His step brother asked with a laugh.

He only nodded, "I had a very… uhm… long night," He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit.

"Ahh, I got chu bro," Finn said with a wink.

"Yeah… so anyways." He plopped down on the coach and waited for Finn to do the same.

"Whatcha got for me today?"

He groaned, "Everything!"

Kurt laughed, "Explain to me again why Rachel isn't doing this?"

"She's trying to find the perfect dress! She has some of it planned out but she said she trusts me with the rest."

"God Finn your lucky I love you! I'm dreading every minuet of this,"

"Why? Do you not like Rachael?"

He busted out laughing, "Your kidding right? Rachel is one of my best girlfriends! If your gonna marry anyone it better be her! I guess I'm just… envious…"

Finn put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to do this. I know how depressed you get over it,"

"No no Finn I want to help you! It's just, I've always dreamed about planning my own wedding and what my wedding with Blaine would be like… but I can't have a wedding…"

His brother smiled, "Why the hell not?"

He glared, "Its not allowed, that's why."

"Ahh bro, your so misinformed. You of all people should know that its legal in Canada. Why not just marry Blaine there? Hell Ill pay for it."

"Are you sierious?"

"Remember when our parents got married? It was a Glee wedding. Hell we still know ALL of those people. Kurt, I'm throwing you your own Glee wedding if that's what you really want. What do you say,"

"I say lets go to Canada," Kurt said sniffing back tears and throwing himself at Finn.

"Thanks bro," he whispered.

"Don't mention it. You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else. So forget my wedding for today. Today's all about you. You need a ring bro. Your gonna do it tonight, kay?"

"Were am I gonna get a ring?"

"Come with me?" He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We are gonna go talk to Rachel and Mercades of coarse. Then, they are gonna help you find a ring. Its your time to shine Kurt. Come on." He smiled and fallowed Finn out the door. This was the best day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D DweezyMe wanted me to add some Finnchel moments so I tryed to in this chapter. Idk if it worked . But lemme know what you think. P.S. I'm a terrible speller! Just and FYI**

When they pulled up to the little house Finn and Rachael shared, Finn looked at Kurt and said, "Stay here. I'm going to talk to Rach, if Mercedes comes out, don't say anything. Kay?"

Kurt only nodded as he watched Finn go inside the house. The two girls were curled up on the couch with tearful eyes as the end of Titanic played on the screan. Finn giggled to himself. _Girls,_ he thought sneaking up behind them. He leaned down and whispered "Boo," into Rachel's ear. She sqeeled and practically threw the bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap into the air. "Finn!" she screamed. He laughed.  
"Hey babe," he said. Mercedes stifled a laugh on the couch, "Hey Cedes. Kurt's in the car BTW."

"Shoot, why didn't you tell me my boy was outside. I'll be right back." Once she was out of sight Finn scooped up Rachel in his arms and kissed her gently. She giggled. "I thought you were supposed to be spending time with Kurt today. Isn't he helping with the wedding?"

"Yeah but planning the wedding makes him all depressed, so I decided to let him take a break."

"Why does it depress him?"

" 'Cus he can't have one." Rachel frowned. "Poor Kurt,"

"But baby he can. I'm going to throw him one. I can not stand to see him like that. He is in love with Blaine. Anyone can see it!"

"Oh Finn! How sweet! Does Blaine know yet?" Finn shook his head with a sly grin. "Nope. Kurt still needs a ring but we have no idea where to get one or anything. We figured you and Mercedes might be able to help with that."

Rachel clapped her hands together. "Of coarse. I'm so happy for them!"

"I want to make it a Glee wedding… I mean were still friends with all of the Glee clubbers. I figured it could be like when Burt and my mom got married."

Her grin grew wider. "Oh that would just make it perfect!" She thought for a moment and let out an excited gasp out of nowhere. "Finn! I just had a brilliant idea! What if we make it a double wedding? That would be amazing!"

"What a good idea! Do you think they will go for it?"

"One way to find out…" She grabbed his hand and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Then she dragged him outside to where Kurt and Mercedes were talking.

"Its about time," Mercedes joked, "We thought maybe you guys got lost."

Kurt looked at Finn who then looked at Rachel who looked at Kurt with the biggest smile. Before Kurt knew it, Rachel had wrapped him in a hug. "I am so happy for you!" she whispered.

Mercedes was confused, "Am I missing something here?" After approval from Finn, Kurt said, "Mercedes, I'm going to ask Blaine to marry me…"

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh Kurt that's amazing!" She, too ,hugged Kurt.

"But I need your help with finding a ring and stuff."

"Oh you can count me in. I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Hey Kurt," Rachel said, "Me and Finn had an idea. What would you think of making it a double wedding? You and Blaine and me and Finn? We can push our wedding back some so you have time."

"You would do that?"

"Of coarse," Finn added.

"I would be honored!" Kurt and Rachel hugged again.

"Now lets go get your ring."

* * *

An hour later, the four of them sat on the couch in the house Finn and Rachel shared.

"I have no idea where I am going to do this…" Kurt was nervous. He didn't know what Blaine would say or think about any of this.

"Do it here. We all kind of wanna see it happen." Finn answered with a smile. Rachel hit his arm playfully. "Darling I don't think Kurt wants us all stairing at him when he proposes.

"No actually I think it would help if you guys were there," he said.

"Well then why don't you tell Blaine to come over here. Just say that we invited you two and Mercades over for dinner." Rachael said with sparkling eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call him."

"Put it on speaker Kurt. We wanna hear this." This came from Mercedes who winked when Kurt glared at her but he did as he was told.

"Everybody be quiet," he hissed as it rang a few times.

"Hey baby," Blaine said when he picked up. This made Rachel grin even more. "Did you miss me that much?"

Kurt laughed, "Of coarse. How could I not miss you? When are you getting home?"

"I get off at six so I should be home in about an hour,"

"Well Rachel wants us to have dinner with Mercedes, Finn and her so do you think you could just meet me over there?"

"Of coarse baby! See you in an hour. Love you,"

"You two sweetie," Kurt hung up the phone and the girls giggled.

"What?"

"That was cute!"

"What are we supposed to do for an hour?" Finn asked.

The girls looked at each other again and giggled. They flipped the T.V. back on too where the Titanic was sinking and curled onto the coach.

"Girls," Finn said out loud this time but stayed to watch the movie.

* * *

When the movie ended, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were all crying. It was 5:56 and Kurt was starting to get nervous.

"He will be here soon!" Rachel said pointing at the clock. Kurt drew in a deep breath. "I don't know about this you guys. What if he says no or something. I'm freaking out!" He put his head in his hands. Mercedes and Rachael both patted his back, "Chillax Kurt! You will be fine!" Mercedes assured and Rachel nodded.

"Besides," Finn added, "Anyone can see that that boy is mad for you!"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks you guys." He looked around, "Uhm, guys? What are we eating for dinner?"

"Shit!" Finn said.

"I got this covered." Mercedes said picking up the phone and calling for pizza.

"This is going to be fun to explain," Rachel said with a sigh. "Hey Blaine we were to busy watching the Titanic to cook,"

There was a laugh from behind them making them all turn. There stood Blaine, "I knocked you know," he said laughing again.

"Oh great! Another fun thing to explain," Rachel murmered. "Sorry Blaine we were too busy worrying about how we forgot to cook to realized you knocked."

"It's all good," he said with another laugh. Kurt's heart raced at the sight of Blaine. He knew he had to keep calm but he didn't know if he could. "Hey baby," he said getting up to kiss his boyfriend. "I missed you,"

"I thought I told you to have fun today,"

It was Kurt's turn to laugh, "What I can't miss you and have fun at the same time?"

"I guess you can,"

Mercedes came back into the room holding the pizza and set it down. "Told you I had this,"

They all laughed and started eating. Kurt kept nervously glancing at Finn who kept giving him reassuring looks. When they were all done, they chilled on the couch talking and laughing and cracking jokes.

"Hey Kurt can you help me with something real quick?" Rachel asked pulling him off the coach and into the kitchen.

"Oh my god Rachel I have no idea what to do. I don't know if I can do this!"

"You can," She assured. "I'll get you started okay?"

"Thanks Rach," he said giving her a small hug.

"So Blaine," she said when they got back in the room. "Your coming to the wedding right?"

"Of coarse! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awe! Thank you." She glanced at Kurt with a nod.

"Speaking of weddings," Kurt began, "Can I ask you something Blaine?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Blaine, I just want you to know that you mean the world to me. I don't think I could live one day of my life without you! It is so hard for me to put my love for you into words but you must know that I love you with every inch of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Blaine Anderson," he pulled the ring box from his pocket and got down on one knee before him, "Will you marry me?"

Blaine's hands flew to his mouth as his eyes began to tear up. Not trusting himself to speak he nodded his head, "Y-yes! Of Coarse!" Kurt slid the ring onto his finger and brought their lips together as the other three clapped and cheered.

"Blaine you just made me the happiest man in the world," Kurt whispered when he pulled away.

"Not nearly as happy as you made me," Blaine whispered back still crying as they kissed again.

Rachel and Finn exchanged glances and did a silent high five. They were going to make this perfect for Kurt because he deserved the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this chapter if suposed to be funny. I have no idea why my mind decided it wanted to do this but it did XD enjoy**

It had been a few weeks and Kurt and Rachel's wedding planning was going smoothly with the help of Finn and Mercades. Rachel was still constantly whinning about wanting to look beautiful for Finn but she could not find a dress. He had tried to tell her she was beautiful no matter what but she just was not buying it.

"I think we should all just go dress shopping with you Rachel! The more people, the more luck you will have," Kurt had suggested.

"Kurt you just wanna go with Rachel so you can find a dress of your own," Finn had joked and Kurt had thrown a pillow at him.

Well here they all were two days later in the bridal dress shop called Martina's. They waltz in together, Kurt holding Blaine's hand.

"Okay, time to split up. Blaine go with Rachel. Mercades and Finn, come with me." The trio went left and Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the right. Kurt had always wondered what it would be like to put on a Wedding dress and Finn had brought it up…

He tried to shake the thought away but couldn't with all of the dresses around him. That's when he saw it. A gorgous white dress with a navy blue trim hung on a rack by itself and just happened to be his size. He grabbed it and held it up to him.

"Bro," Finn said interupting his thought, "I was joking!"

"No you wernt! Everybody knows I'm supposed to be the girl in this wedding." He rolled his eyes but continued to toy with the dress. He looked at Finn. Mercades was looking at the rack behind them so he whispered softly so she didn't hear, "If I put it on do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of coarse, bro. Come on… We will be right back Cades!"

"Kay," she called as Finn led Kurt to one of the rooms. He slipped the dress on and admired himself in the mirror. He had to admit he was a pretty girl. The dress hung off of his shoulders but hugged his hips, showing off his figure. He had to say he was pleased with it.

"Kurt hurry up! I wanna see," He flung the door open and dramatically walked out, almost as if he was a runway modle. "Not bad Kurt not bad," Before they knew what was happening Rachel had bounced over with Blaine on her heels holding up a dress.

"Hey Finn what do you think of-" her voice trailed off when she saw Kurt. "Oh my god…"

"Shit!" he cursed and tried to hurry back into the dressing room but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"This is humiliating," he mumbled, looking at the ground, his face bright red.

"You look beautiful," his fiance said sincearly, "And I am extreamly turned on right now."

"Are you sierious right now?"

"Oh yeah," he said kissing him.

"I admit you are a pretty girl Kurt," Rachel said with a smile.

"Not just pretty… but Sexy," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Okay okay you guys I get it," kurt giggled, "I'm a pretty girl. Guys… I'm totally buying this dress."

They all staired at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not wearing it to the wedding!" He flushed again, "I just…. Like it…"

"So do I," Blaine said practically moaning and reaching for him.

"Not here and not now," he said jumping back a little, "Later." He gave a little wink. The other couple laughed. "Wow you guys TMI."

"You know you like it,"

"What are yall doing over here?" Mercades had finally made her way over to the group but stoped short when she saw Kurt. "Urm… okay?"

"Yepp, totally buying it," he said putting the dress back on the hanger and taking it to the counter.

"Kurt do they have that in any other sizes?"

"Cheak over there Rach. That's were I got it."

There was one more dress like Kurt's and it was Rachel's size. When she put it on she instantly fell in love with it like Kurt had. She didn't even come out to show the others for the fact that Finn was still there but when she did come out she simply said, "I have my dress,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have neglected this story long enough! It doesn't help I had major writers block so this is just something I through together. I really need some suggestions! I dont wanna jump right into the wedding but I just don't know what to do... Help?**

Kurt was suddenly awoken by the ringing of his phone. The clock read 2:37 and all he could do was wonder who was calling him at such an hour.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the receiver.

"Kurt!" A very excited Rachel exclaimed. "Did you hear the news?"

"Rachel, its 2:30 in the morning! What are you talking about?" He snapped a bit too loudly causing Blaine's eyes to flutter open.

"Baby… who's on the phone?" He asked with a yawn.

"It's Rachel. Just go back to sleep love." He turned his attention back to Rachel and whispered, "Now what are you on about?"

"Kurt, the Gay Marriage law passed in New York!" His eyes grew wide at her statement.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"This is the greatest news I've ever received at three in the morning! Rach, you do know what this means right?"

"Were getting married in New York?" Came the hopeful voice of Rachel.

"Yes!" He almost shouted, jumping up from the bed and joining Rachel in her squealing. "This is going to be AMAZING!"

"What's amazing?" Came Blaine's voice as he sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Rach I got to go. I woke Blaine up with my excited squealing."

"Aw, tell him I'm sorry."

"I can do that. Get some sleep Rachel. You, me and Mercedes have A LOT of planning to do tomorrow."

"Ok. Night Kurt."

"Night Rach." He sat the phone back down and crawled over to Blaine where he was sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry for waking you up Baby." He said kissing his cheek gently.

"It's okay," he replied pulling Kurt onto his lap. "What were you so excited about?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you yet."

Blaine pouted, "But you woke me up! I think I deserve to know!" Kurt laughed and kissed him gently before whispering, "Were getting married in New York Blaine."

"What?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face "Is that even legal?"

"It is now."

"You're joking right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yes Blaine, I'm playing a practical joke on you at three in the morning."

When he started to pout Blaine tightened his arms around him. "Sorry love. I was just surprised. Forgive me?"

Kurt smiled. "You're forgiven." He replied as he snuggled closer. He just knew it was going to be a good day.


End file.
